Help me, Oneesan!
by UseMyImagination
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! Musim panasmu dihabiskan untuk menolong bocah kecil yang entah muncul dari mana. Tak hanya sekali, tapi 6 kali. Enam pertolongan pada enam bocah warna warni di hari yang berbeda-beda. READER X Child! GoM. Warning : OOC, gajeh ngepol, gagal unyu. Drabbles? DAY 3 : GREEN-HAIRED BOY
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Musim panasmu dihabiskan untuk menolong bocah kecil yang entah muncul dari mana. Tak hanya sekali, tapi 6 kali. Enam pertolongan pada enam bocah warna warni di hari yang berbeda-beda. READER X Child! GoM. **

**Warning : OOC, gajeh ngepol, gagal unyu.**

**Rate : K+ (atau dibuat T aja? liat perkembangan aja deh)**

**Genre : Family? Friendship?**

**Yang jelas abal dan banyak typo mungkin? Gue gak baca lagi. Langsung ketik tanpa ngintip(?) soalnya. Penuh OOC-an.**

* * *

**Help me, Oneesan!**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Help me, Oneesan karya tidak bermutu sang Author yang tidak menerima manfaat materil dari fanfic ini

* * *

**Day 1 : Sky-Blue-Haired Boy**

* * *

.

.

Hari yang sangat panas. Wajar saja, sekarang musim panas.

Aku sudah berpakaian rapi dan memakai topi. Ya, karena hari ini aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan. Semenjak liburan musim panas datang menjelang, aku disibukkan dengan PR musim panas yang jumlahnya gila-gilaan. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan beberapa PR-ku di perpustakaan kota. Di sana enak, ruangannya dingin bahkan disediakan minuman untuk para pengunjung—hal ini hanya terjadi saat musim panas. Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu berpanas-panasan ria di rumah. Kipas angin di rumahku sudah dijemput ke alam sana jadi tidak bisa menemaniku saat mengerjakan PR.

Perjalanan menuju perpustakaan sungguh menyiksa. Rasanya, matahari ada di depan wajahku. Aduh, panasnya. Tidak ada kah penjual es krim, misalnya? Tenggorokanku rasanya mengering dalam sekejab. Padahal aku belum terlalu jauh dari kompleks rumahku.

Aku melewati kawasan taman kompleks. Walaupun, sekarang sangat panas, taman ini tetap saja terlihat sejuk. Di sana, banyak bangku-bangku yang diletakkan di bawah pohon rindang. Sewaktu masih umur 5 tahun, aku dan ayah sering main ke taman ini karena banyak arena yang bisa digunakan untuk main seperti perosotan, jungkat-jungkit dan lain-lain. Tetapi, aku sudah SMP sekarang, jadi tidak pantas lagi bermain dengan benda seperti itu.

Sewaktu akan melewati bangku taman favoritku dulu, aku melihat seorang anak duduk di sana. Anak itu berambut pendek berwarna biru langit dan tubuhnya kecil sekali, mungkin sekitar umur 4 atau 5 tahun? Aku memandangi anak itu yang terus menundukkan kepala sejak tadi. Ada apa dengannya?

Aku melihat sekeliling taman. Hm…sepi. Apa yang anak ini lakukan sendirian disini? Ditambah lagi, dia menunduk terus. Hah, sudahlah. Mungkin saja anak itu sedang menunggu temannya.

Aku berjalan melewati tempat anak itu duduk. Tanpa sadar, aku melirik ke arahnya. Masih saja menunduk. Ada apa sih dengan anak ini? Apa aku terlalu penasaran? Tetapi, anak ini mengundang rasa penasaranku. Errr…apa aku tanya saja?

Aku berhenti sejenak di depan bangku tempatnya duduk. Diam. Anak itu masih saja melekatkan pandangannya pada permukaan tanah. Ah, sudahlah. Kelihatannya dia anak kompleks ini juga. Mungkin dia memang sedang menunggu temannya. Akhirnya, aku kembali berjalan. Baru saja selangkah maju ke depan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar—

"Hiks. Hiks."

Eh? isakan? Aku refleks menoleh pada asal suara—ternyata suara anak berambut biru langit itu. Apa? Apa dia menangis? Loh, kenapa? Ah, anak ini benar-benar mengundang penasaranku! Baiklah!

Aku kembali mundur dan mendekati anak itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?"

Anak itu mendongak. Matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya terlihat berair. Air mata sedikit membasahi pipi pucatnya. Tangan mungilnya berusaha mengapus jejak air mata dan mengusap pelan kelopak mata. Walaupun sedang menangis, kenapa anak ini wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kesedihan? Lebih tepatnya, datar saja. Setelah menatapku sebentar, anak itu kembali menunduk. Aku jadi bingung.

"—e—to, adik kecil. Kenapa kau menangis? Kau anak kompleks sini? Dimana rumahmu?"

Anak itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Apa? Maksudnya dia tidak tau, begitu? Jangan-jangan dia tersesat?

"— kau tidak tau dimana rumahmu?"

Kembali menggeleng.

"Jadi, kau tersesat?"

Menggeleng lagi.

"Kau bilang tidak tau rumahmu, tapi tidak tersesat jadi bagaimana?"

Geleng-geleng. Aduh. Dia terlihat seperti boneka pajangan mobil. Heh? Lalu? Jadi? Maksudnya bagaimana?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jangan menggeleng saja. katakan sesuatu."

Diam sebentar. Anak ini masih bungkam seribu bahasa, membuatku frustasi. Isak tangisnya sudah berhenti. Dia menatapku dengan mata bulat inosen yang dipenuhi kilatan cahaya bak anak anjing—membuatku berbunga-bunga. Uh, anak ini imut sekali. Pengen peluk. DIRIKU, HENTIKAN PIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU!

Sejenak, anak itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman dan mengembalikan fokusnya lagi padaku. Hentikan menatapku dengan mata besar mengerikanmu itu! Maksudku, tatapannya sungguh membuatku tak tega.

"Bisa tolong aku, Oneesan?"

Ah, akhirnya dia bicara. Dia bicara! Dia bicara! Ahahahaha! Kenapa aku senang minta ampun dia bicara. Suaranya…uh, lucu sekali. Coba kau lebih sedikit lebih muda, pasti cadel deh!

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Aku berjongkok menyamakan posisi dengannya. Tak lama, dia merogoh kedua kantong celana dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Tangan mungilnya kini menggenggam beberapa lembar uang kertas dan sekantung kecil uang receh. Jangan-jangan anak ini habis merampok?! BODOH! Mana mungkin anak sekecil ini bisa merampok! Walaupun wajah manis anak ini bisa membuat korban dengan rela memberikan semua harta yang dimilikinya.

"Aku mau beli sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Hadiah untuk Otousan."

Hadiah untuk Otousan? Nak, hatimu sungguh mulia. Tidak kusangka, tak hanya punya wajah bak malaikat tapi hatimu pun sama baiknya dengan malaikat. Diriku sungguh terharu, jadi ingin menangis. Ada yang punya tisu?

"Hadiah untuk Otousan?" anak itu mengangguk pelan, "—memangnya Otousan-mu kenapa?"

"Ulang tahun."

Hooo. Kau benar-benar anak berbakti.

"Kau ingin memberikan apa pada Otousan?"

Raut wajahnya seakan menghitam. Aura sedih terasa lagi. Ada apa sih?

"Cangkir."

"Ha? Cangkir?"

Kenapa harus cangkir? Memangnya dirumahmu tidak ada cangkir?

"Aku memecahkan cangkir Otousan."

"He? Jadi, maksudmu, kau ingin beli cangkir baru sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dan menggantikan cangkir yang pecah?"

"Un," angguk sekali. "—dan untuk minta maaf juga," dia mengerlingkan pandangan padaku. Wajahnya seperti dipenuh penyesalan—ya, walaupun, ekspresi sebenarnya sangat datar tapi tidak melunturkan keimutannya. Lucunya.

Tidak, Tuhan. Hentikan siksaan yang sungguh indah ini. Kepolosan dan keimutannya membuatku meleleh. Seandainya, aku punya adik semanis anak ini. Mungkin tiap hari akan aku bawa ke sekolah buat dipamerkan ke teman-teman.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu mencari cangkir untuk hadiah Otousan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko sekarang?"

"Benarkah?" matanya berbinar-binar. Bagus diriku, kau membuat keputusan yang tepat.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya, siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Oh, boleh kupanggil Tetsu-chan?" Anak itu mengangguk mengijinkan, "—umurmu?"

"Enam tahun."

"Baiklah, Tetsu-chan. Simpan dulu uangmu. Ayo kita pergi ke toko," aku menyodorkan tanganku padanya. Anak itu memandang tanganku sejenak, kemudian memasukkan kembali uang yang dibawanya ke kantong celana. Dia melakukan lompatan kecil untuk turun dari tempatnya duduk—karena tubuhnya kecil, kakinya pun tidak sampai menapak di tanah jadi harus lompat. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku—hehe, mungil sekali. Kami bergandengan tangan menuju ke toko.

"Aku tau tempat bagus yang menjual perlengkapan dapur dan rumah tangga, mungkin disana ada barang yang cocok. Tetapi, jaraknya cukup jauh. Kalau jalan kaki tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya."

Kami berjalan menyusuri taman dan melewati kolam. Melihat air di kolam rasanya mau berendam disana. Panasnya. Aku menoleh pada anak yang jauh lebih pendek dariku ini. Tetsu-chan. Apa dia tidak kepanasan? Tetapi, aku bisa merasakan tangannya berkeringat.

"Kau tidak kepanasan, Tetsu-chan?" hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Aku bisa menebak kalau dia bohong. Ah, aku ingat. Di seberang taman sudah jalan besar, disana ada kedai minum, sebaiknya mampir ke sana dulu.

"Aku haus. Bagaimana kalau mampir disana sebentar?" dia hanya diam saja. Ya sudah.

[Di kedai minum]

"Nah, Tetsu-chan, kau ingin minum apa? Aku traktir."

Tetsu-chan menggeleng saja lalu, "—tidak perlu, Oneesan. Terima kasih." Dia membungkukan badan.

"Kau sopan sekali untuk anak seumuranmu. Tidak usah sungkan. Kalau begitu, aku pilihkan saja ya, kau tunggu sebentar di sini."

Aku menghampiri tempat pemesanan dan meninggalkan Testu-chan di bangku yang tidak jauh dari sana. Kemudian, aku memesan dua gelas besar Vanilla Shake. Setelah pesanan kami selesai dibuat, aku mengambilnya dan memberikan pada Tetsu-chan. Sejenak, kami duduk di bangku dan menikmati minuman dingin menyegarkan itu. Habis cuaca panas sekali.

Tetsu-chan sejak tadi hanya memandangi gelas Vanilla shake nya tanpa sentuh sedikitpun. Telapak tangannya yang kecil itu melingkupi gelas, sepertinya dia keberatan dengan gelas besar ya? Atau tidak kuat mengangkatnya? Tidak mungkin ah.

"Kau tidak suka? Mau yang lain?"

"Bukan," kemudian Tetsu-chan mendekatkan bibirnya pada sedotan. Dia menghirupnya sekali kemudian menjauhkan gelas dan memandanginya dengan mata membulat. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja datar walaupun sorot matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan. Tak lama, dia kembali meneguknya penuh semangat. Kelihatan sekali dia menyukainya. Anak kecil memang polos—walaupun dia _emotionless_.

"Hahaha," aku mengacak-acak rambutnya. "—baiklah, kau bisa meminumnya terus selama perjalanan. Ayo." Aku mengenggam tangannya yang bebas dan kembali berjalan menuju toko yang ada di perempatan jalan. Kami harus menelusuri dua jalan besar untuk sampai di toko itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju toko, kami mengobrol banyak hal—lebih tepatnya, aku menginterogasinya. Beberapa hal mulai terlihat jelas. Alasannya menangis karena dia memecahkan cangkir kesayangan Otousan-nya dan dia bingung harus mencarinya dimana, sebagai gantinya Tetsu-chan berfikir untuk membeli hadiah cangkir yang sama sebagai permintaan maaf. Dia memecahkan celengan ayam miliknya untuk membeli cangkir tersebut—tak disangka tabungannya sudah cukup banyak. Tetsu-chan pergi keluar rumah dengan alasan akan main ke rumah tetangga padahal dia mencari-cari tempat menjual cangkir yang sama. Ternyata rumah Tetsu-chan tidak jauh dari kompleks rumahku.

Tidak hanya Tetsu-chan, aku juga ditanyai macam-macam olehnya. Tapi, karena dia sangat manis, sudah pasti aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Aku bercerita kalau aku sekolah di SMP Teikou. Kegiatan sehari-hariku pergi ke sekolah dan mengikuti kegiatan klub—klub apa? Ya, klub basket. Aku manager di klub basket Teikou.

"Oneesan bisa main basket?" Matanya kembali membulat sempurna membuat mata besarnya semakin besar dan terlihat makin menggemaskan. Sungguh ingin sekali aku mencubitnya.

"Uuum, bisa. Ya, tidak terlalu jago sih. Setidaknya aku tau dasarnya karena sering melihat dan pernah memprakteknya. Apa kau tertarik dengan basket, Tetsu-chan?"

Tetsu-chan mengangguk semangat, "Aku pernah lihat pertandingan di televisi. Keren sekali. Aku juga mau mencobanya!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku ajarkan!"

"Terima kasih, Oneesan!"

Aku menjelaskan beberapa tehnik main basket padanya kemudian mempraktekkan gerakan-gerakan seperti men-_dribble_, _passing_ dan juga _dunk_—cuma _dunk_ bohongan sih—di tengah jalan pula. Orang-orang yang kami lewati memandangiku heran karena melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh di jalan. Tetsu-chan mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari mengangguk-angguk dan menyeruput sisa Vanilla Shake miliknya.

[Toko peralatan rumah tangga]

Akhirnya sampai juga disini. Toko peralatan rumah tangga ini cukup besar di daerah sini. Barang yang dijual sangat beragam dan terjangkau, terlebih lagi sering sekali ada promosi dan diskon. Toko ini tergolong besar karena merupakan bagian dari anak usaha dari supermarket ternama yang berada tak jauh dari toko—ya, mungkin sekitar 200 meter dari sana. Kenapa aku bisa tau? Tentu saja karena Ibu suka sekali ke sini mengajakku untuk berburu barang murah.

Kami menelusuri bagian-bagian yang berhubungan dengan peralatan makan. Banyak sekali pilihan piring, sendok, garpu dan lainnnya—benar-benar beragam. Tetapi, bagian cangkir dimana ya? Toko ini terlalu besar jadi bingung, mana banyak sekali orang yang belanja, apa karena sekarang liburan? Atau mungkin ada promosi?

"Tetsu-chan, sebaiknya jangan jauh-jauh dariku—," aku berusaha meraih tangannya tanpa menoleh namun tidak ada sambutan. Akhirnya aku menoleh ke arah dimana seharusnya Tetsu-chan berada tetapi, "—LOH? KEMANA ANAK ITU?" Dia menghilang.

"Tidak! nanti aku disangka menghilangkan anak orang!"

Aku berjalan terburu-buru mencari lokasi dimana Tetsu-chan berada. Aku memanggil-manggil namanya, siapa tau aku akan mendengar suara malaikat yang berteriak 'Oneesan!' atau yang lainnya. Ah, dimana dia? Kenapa aku tidak sadar Tetsu-chan menghilang? Kumohon, jangan terjadi apapun padanya. Lagipula! Kenapa tempat ini penuh sekali!

Aku berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Tenanglah diriku. Sebaiknya ke pusat pemberitahuan.

Sebelum aku berhasil melangkah maju, ada yang menarik ujung bajuku. Aku menoleh ke arah tarikan dan mendapati seorang bocah berwajah manis berambut biru langit tengah hampir menangis.

"Oneesan.."

"Tetsu-chan!" Aku berjongkok dan melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena mau menangis. Matanya sudah membentuk lengkungan yang siap membanjiri pipi mungilnya. "—kau kemana saja? jangan pergi sembarang. Aku jadi khawatir. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, maafkan aku."

Aku mengusap-usap rambut birunya agar dia merasa lebih tenang. Maafkan aku yang tidak sadar jadi kehilanganmu.

"Bagaimana ini Oneesan. Aku tidak menemukannya."

"Hah?"

"Cangkir yang sama."

Oh, jadi Tetsu-chan menghilang karena mencari cangkir itu sendirian? Kau ini mandiri sekali, Tetsu-chan. Terlalu mandiri membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Cep, cep. Sudah. Jangan menyerah. Dimana kau mencarinya?"

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat aku jongkok untuk mencari tulisan bagian cangkir. Tidak ada. Lalu, dimana? Aku kembali menghadap Tetsu-chan tetapi, "—TETSU-CHAN?!" Dia menghilang lagi. Sepertinya Tetsu-chan punya bakat unik semacam hantu yang bisa muncul dan menghilang tanpa disadari. Mengalihkan pandangan sebentar saja sudah berefek mengerikan seperti ini.

"Disana, Oneesan!" Tiba-tiba muncul Tetsu-chan dekat persimpangan bagian peralatan elektronik yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi?

"Tetsu-chan!" aku menghampirinya, "—kau jangan muncul dan hilang begitu! Jantungku hampir copot!"

Wajahnya yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang sekarang jadi berkerut lagi. Aduh, aduh, aduh. Maafkan aku. Bukan maksudnya mau memarahimu.

"—ah, maafkan aku, Tetsu-chan. Jadi dimana tempatnya?"

Dia menunjuk ke suatu arah dan berjalan menuju ke sana. Aku mengikut langkah kaki yang pendek-pendek itu. Akhirnya sampai di bagian cangkir. Hebat sekali kau bisa menemukan tempat ini dengan mudah, Tetsu-chan.

"Tidak ada yang sama, Oneesan," wajahnya murung lagi. Uuuh, jangan memasang wajah begitu, aku jadi tidak tega. Baiklah, ayo cari, ayo cari perlahan. Pasti ketemu! Paling tidak yang mirip.

"Memangnya seperti apa cangkir kesayangan Otousan itu?"

"Tebal dan ada gambar beruang."

"Beruang?" Aku mengambil cangkir dengan gambar beruang. Kurasa ini lebih cocok untuk Tetsu-chan bukan Otou-chan. Ahaha. "—ini gambar beruang. Bukan seperti ini?"

Tetsu-chan menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Kata Oneesan penjaga disana, ditempat ini semuanya dari plastik dan beling."

"?"

Plastik dan beling? Ya, tentu saja. Memang kau mengharapkan apa Tetsu-chan?

"Tidak ada yang dibakar," lanjut Tetsu-chan dengan suara yang mulai melemah.

Dibakar? AH! Masa iya?

Mata anak anjingnya mulai menunduk. Kelihatan kecewa dan sedih. Aduh, kau memang anak yang polos.

"—jangan bilang terbuat dari tanah liat?"

"Hn?" Dia mendongak dan mengerutkan alis. "—tanah liat itu apa?"

Bagus. Kau memang manis sekali Tetsu-chan. Bisa-bisanya kau membuatku gemas begini.

"Cangkir kesayangan Otousan-mu terbuat dari tanah yang dibentuk pakai tangan lalu dibakar dalam tungku besar 'kan?"

Tetsu-chan mengangguk pelan.

"—tentu saja cangkir seperti itu tidak ada di sini."

Wajah datarnya mengerut lagi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak, hentikan tangisanmu.

"Jadi, tidak ada?" Dia kembali menunduk.

"Cangkir itu apa kau tau dari mana Otousan-mu mendapatkannya?"

"Liburan musim panas tahun lalu, aku diajak Otousan ke rumah temannya di dekat gunung. Di sana banyak orang yang membuat cangkir yang dibakar dan aku mencobanya."

Aku kembali berjongkok dan memperhatikannya bercerita. "Lalu?"

"Aku menggambar beruang, lalu dibakar. Ternyata jadi keras dan aku berikan pada Otousan."

Hah? _Facepalm_. Pantas saja tidak ada dimana-mana! Bukan hanya karena di toko ini tidak menyediakan cangkir tanah liat tetapi bocah imut ini mencari cangkir yang sama dengan buatannya. Dimanapun aku mencarinya tidak akan pernah ketemu yang sama!

"Tetsu-chan—" Suaraku mulai memelan dan aku memijat kening. "—kau tidak akan pernah menemukan yang sama karena cangkir itu buatanmu kecuali kau membuatnya lagi."

"He? Memangnya tidak ada yang menjualnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak Tetsu-chan."

Dan sekarang apa? Dipastikan wajahnya makin suram. Kelihatannya mau menangis lagi. Jangan pasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu. Tetsu-chan kembali memandangiku, "Lalu bagaimana Oneesan? Kalau tidak Otousan akan marah padaku."

Aku mengacak rambut biru muda yang sebagian menutupi dahinya.

"Tidak udah khawatir Tetsu-chan, aku jamin Otousan tidak akan marah. Apa kau tau kenapa cangkir itu jadi kesayangan Otousan?"

Dia menggeleng.

"—karena cangkir itu buatan anaknya tersayang."

Kedua alisnya yang bertautan mulai mengedur dan dia mengedip-ngedipkan mata berkali-kali, "Aku?"

"Ya."

Tangannya mengepal pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang ke rumah, Tetsu-chan. Aku akan mengantarmu. Ini sudah sore."

.

.

.

.

Jalanan mulai terlihat menggelap karena matahari baru saja terbenam. Wah wah, bisa gawat kalau kemalaman. Aku mengantar Tetsu-chan sampai rumah sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku takut dia muncul dan hilang lagi seperti tadi.

[Tak jauh dari depan rumah Tetsu-chan]

"TETSUYA!" Seorang pria menghampiri kami dengan terburu-buru. Rambut pria itu sama birunya dengan Tetsu-chan, jangan-jangan beliau Ayah Tetsu-chan? Tidak lama, seorang wanita keluar dari gerbang rumah sembari berlari ke arah kami—mungkin ibu Tetsu-chan.

"Otousan? Okaasan?" Tetsu-chan berlari menghampiri sang Ayah. Tubuh mungilnya yang sedang berlari terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kamu kemana saja sejak pagi, nak? Otousan dan Okaasan khawatir."

"Kamu bilang mau main di rumah Shigehiro-kun tapi waktu Otousan jemput kamu tidak ada, kami khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu," Sang Ibu pun memeluk anaknya. "—syukurlah, kamu baik-baik saja."

"Maaf, Okaasan, Otousan. Aku pergi bersama Oneesan untuk—" Tetsu-chan menoleh padaku sebelum melanjutkan omongannya. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung. Yah, aku takut dikira menculik anak orang.

Kedua orang tuanya menatap anaknya dengan seksama, Tetsu-chan mengalihkan pandangan menuju Ayahnya, "—Otousan?"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku memecahkan cangkir kesayangan Otousan," dia menunduk.

"Iya, Otousan tau. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting anak Otousan baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" ekspresinya kembali semangat. "—Nee, Otousan, kata Oneesan, Otousan suka cangkir itu karena buatanku. Apa itu benar?"

Sang Ayah mengangguk dan tersenyum. "—Ya. Karena buatan Anakku tersayang," Ayahnya mengusap kepala biru anaknya perlahan.

Tetsu-chan pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Ayah tercintanya. Ah, aku jadi kangen rumah, mau ketemu Ayah dan Ibu. Sebaiknya aku pulang cepat.

Ibu Tetsu-chan menghampiriku dan tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya, wajah malaikat Tetsu-chan diperoleh dari Ibunya. Cantik dan anggun sekali.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga anak kami."

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Saya yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena sudah bertemu dengan anak manis seperti Tetsu-chan."

Tetsu-chan berlari menghampiriku dan mengambil tanganku. Telapak tangan mungilnya kembali menggenggam jari-jariku. Sayang sekali Tetsu-chan, kita habis ini harus berpisah.

"Oneesan.."

Aku menunduk menyamakan posisi dengan wajahnya kemudian mengacak rambutnya lagi. Ah, aku ingat sesuatu. Aku mengeluarkan dua kotak kecil dari tasku. Kotak ini khusus aku beli untuk Tetsu-chan.

"Tetsu-chan. Kotak yang ini," Aku menyodorkan kotak berwarna biru muda. "Untuk Tetsu-chan." Tetsu-chan mengambilnya dan bertanya "—apa ini Oneesan?"

"Hadiah dari Oneesan," aku tersenyum padanya. "Lalu, kotak yang berwarna coklat ini untuk Otousan-mu."

Matanya mengerjap memandangi dua kotak sedang yang ditangkupi kedua lengannya. Mata yang sepadan dengan warna rambutnya yang beberapa kali aku lihat hampir menangis—bahkan sudah menangis—menatapku dengan pandangan polos. Kau memang anak polos dan manis, Tetsu-chan.

"Kau bisa memberikannya untuk ulang tahun Otousan—cangkir dengan gambar dua orang tua beruang dan satu anak beruang yang imut seperti Tetsu-chan."

Aku kembali menegakkan dan menundukkan tubuh ke arah Ibu Tetsu-chan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan.

"Aku pulang dulu. Permisi."

"Hati-hati."

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, aku tersenyum pada Tetsu-chan dan melambaikan tangan pelan. Hah, rasanya sedih juga berpisah dengan anak manis sepertinya. Tapi, aku juga harus pulang. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Tetsu-chan.

"Tunggu!"

Sekali lagi aku mendengar teriakan kecil dari bibir mungil Tetsu-chan. Aku menoleh padanya,

"Terima kasih, Oneesan!"

Tetsu-chan tersenyum polos dan menundukkan badan. Kemudian dia melambaikan tangan padaku, tentu saja aku juga melambaikan tangan. Haha. Dia memang anak manis yang polos dan sopan.

Baru saja mencapai beberapa meter aku berjalan, aku teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"LOH? AKU LUPA DENGAN PERPUSTAKAANNYA! TIDAAAAAAAAAK! PR-KU!"

Sepertinya akan aku kerjakan besok. Jadi bertambah daftar PR yang harus aku kerjakan untuk besok. Huaah.

* * *

**Oke, kenapa gue malah bikin fic baru lagi coba? *jedotin kepala ke tembok* belom sebulan yg lalu gue bikin fic baru dan ini malah! AAARRRGGGHH! Kenapa juga malah GoM versi Bocah? Gue kan mau bikin GoM versi Oniichan! Yaudahlah. Nanti aja versi Oniichannya semoga tidak ada yg merebut ideku *tp disebar beritanya, DODOL!* tapi INGET UTANG WOY UTANG WOY! BANYAK UTANG LO! MAAFKAN AKU, READERS! *bows***

**ABISAN! Ide ini muncul tiba2 dan langsung gue ketik hari ini juga pdhl badan gue lagi pegel2 mau remuk capek kerja. EEEERRGHH! Ya, daripada lupa ma nih ide jd ya gue realisasikan segera. Ahaha.**

**Setting : Reader adalah anak SMP Teikou. Umur sekitar 12-13 tahun, mungkin. Sedangkan GoM adalah anak umur 6 tahun. Knp gue bikin spesifik? Beda umurnya 6-7 tahun. Kenapa? Karena diakhir cerita, mereka akan ketemu lagi *SPOILER LO?!* tapi kalo jadi ya! Ahahah. Pokoknya urutan sama seperti fic gue yg laen, kuroko-akashi-midorima-kise-aomine-murasakibara. Temanya Reader menolong GoM dengan berbagai situasi.**

**Yaudahlah, karena fic gue yg abal ini akan membuat anda mual sebaiknya ungkapkan kemualan anda di kotak review. Kalo ada yg mau ini fic dihancurkan ya silahkan kasih tau, belom tentu gue mau ngapus *LOHLOHLOH***

**So, REVIEW PLEASEEEE? *pasang Tetsu-chan's eyes***

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER : LITTLE SEIJUURO! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Musim panasmu dihabiskan untuk menolong bocah kecil yang entah muncul dari mana. Tak hanya sekali, tapi 6 kali. Enam pertolongan pada enam bocah warna warni di hari yang berbeda-beda. READER X Child! GoM.**

**Warning : OOC, gajeh ngepol, gagal unyu.**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Family? Friendship?**

**GUE MINTA MAAF PADA SEI-CHAN UNTUK CHAPTER INI! OOC PULA.**

**NOTE : READER UNTUK SETIAP CHAPTER ADALAH ORANG YANG SAMA.**

* * *

**Help me, Oneesan!**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Help me, Oneesan karya tidak bermutu sang Author yang tidak menerima manfaat materil dari fanfic ini

* * *

**Day 2 : Red-Haired Boy**

* * *

.

.

Kemarin, aku bermaksud pergi ke perpustakaan umum untuk belajar dan mengerjakan PR, namun tak disangka malah bertemu dengan bocah manis berambut biru yang minta tolong padaku. Akhirnya, aku lupa ke perpustakaan. Rencananya sih hari ini aku mau ke sana karena PR-ku sudah menumpuk.

Hari ini aku berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya, karena Ibu menyuruhku untuk pergi ke kotak pos untuk menaruh surat yang ditujukan pada salah satu stasiun televisi. Ya, Ibu kemarin termakan bujuk rayu acara televisi memasak untuk ikut menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan karena hadiahnya seperangkat alat-alat dapur berkualitas tinggi yang harganya sangat mahal. Terpaksa aku harus menurutinya daripada dimarahi.

Tak disangka jalan raya sudah cukup ramai jam segini. Aku melihat arloji yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Eeeuumm.. masih jam 9. Kotak pos di daerahku cukup jauh dari rumah dan arahnya berlawanan dengan arah jalan menuju perpustakaan. Dengan begini, jadi bertambah jauh perjalananku ke perpus. Hah, ya sudahlah, terima saja nasib.

Ah, kotak posnya sudah terlihat. Letaknya di dekat pinggir jalan. Biasanya sore hari petugas dari kantor pos akan mengambil surat-surat yang sudah dimasukan ke kotak dan akan mulai mengirimnya besok.

Aku mengeluarkan suratnya dari tasku dan memasukkannya perlahan untuk memastikan suratnya benar-benar masuk ke kotak. Sip, saatnya ke perpustakaan. Aku berbalik menuju arah perpustakaan, namun—

JDUK!

Aku merasa menabrak sesuatu.

Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri, tapi tidak terlihat apa-apa. Saat aku memandang jalan yang ada dihadapanku, aku melihat seorang anak jatuh terduduk sembari meringis kesakitan. Ah? Jadi sesuatu yang aku tabrak jangan-jangan anak ini?

"Ssssh.."

Anak itu memejamkan mata sembari mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit karena jatuh terduduk. Oh, ya, maaf kalau begitu.

"Oh, maaf adik kecil," aku berjongkok bermaksud membantunya berdiri, "—aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu ya? Maaf ya." Aku menarik kedua lengan anak itu membantunya berdiri dan—

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" APA? Anak itu menepis tanganku?! Lalu, apa-apaan suaranya yang cempreng itu?

Anak ini…sudah aku bantu juga. Baiklah, sabar. Namanya juga menghadapi anak-anak jadi harus bersabar. Lagipula, aku yang menabraknya.

"Iya, maafkan aku."

Ia membuka kelopak mata dan menatapku tajam. Anak sekecil ini bisa juga menatap tajam dan menakutkan seperti itu. Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, iris matanya berbeda warna. Sebelah kiri berwarna kuning keemasan sedangkan mata kanannya berwarna merah seperti warna rambutnya. Wah, anak yang unik. Hasil persilangan orang tua seperti apa ya?

"Berani sekali kau menabrakku, Neesan!" katanya lagi-lagi dengan suara super cempreng seperti kaleng kosong dan rombeng. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Apa maksudnya? Mau sok keren kau?

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf," ucapku sembari menundukkan kepala.

Anak itu diam tapi tampak sedang berpikir. Sudut matanya kembali menatapku tajam. Eh? apa?

"Tidak cukup ucapan 'Maaf' saja Neesan! Kau harus membayarnya!"

"HAH?"

Anak kecil saja sudah tau hal seperti itu, dididik seperti apa sih anak ini?

Ia merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya lalu mengacungkannya padaku, eh? OH, NO! GUNTING MERAH?

"Antarkan aku ke suatu tempat, Neesan," ucapnya dengan nada memerintah. Hei, lihat. Siapa disini yang lebih tua? Kenapa anak ini berani sekali mengancamku dengan gunting? Mana pakai perintah segala. Apa ia pikir aku takut pada bocah sepertinya?

"Hei, anak kecil. Jangan mengacungkan gunting pada orang yang lebih tua darimu."

"Jangan panggil aku anak kecil. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro. Cepat antarkan aku!"

Bayangkan. Bayangkanlah! Bayangkanlah! Bagaimana bisa kau merasa takut jika ada bocah kurcaci mengancammu pakai gunting dengan suaranya yang—

Cempreng. Ingat, suara CEMPRENG loh!

"Jangan memerintah begitu. Apa kau pikir aku takut padamu, bocah? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula, seharusnya kau takut pada yang lebih tua dan menghormati mereka."

"Aku tidak perduli. Perintahku mutlak dan aku tidak takut pada apapun," sahutnya penuh percaya diri. Perintahnya mutlak? Belajar kata-kata seperti itu dari mana anak ini?

GUK GUK GUK!—suara gonggongan anjing. Ada salah satu pejalan kaki lewat dekat kami membawa anjingnya. Uh, anjingnya lucu sekali ya.

Saat aku menoleh kembali pada anak itu, ternyata ia sudah menghilang. "EH? KEMANA ANAK ITU?" Jangan sampai aku mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan Tetsu-chan. Apa anak ini punya kemampuan menghilang tanpa disadari juga? Ini kacau.

Aku merasa ada yang meremas bajuku, siapa? Saat aku menoleh ke belakang ternyata bocah berambut merah itu sedang bersembunyi dibalik tubuhku. Tak lupa, mata heterokromatiknya terus memperhatikan anjing yang lewat tadi dengan tatapan waspada. Heeee….jadi…..begitu.

"Jadi kau tidak takut pada apapun, bocah kepala merah?"

Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada bajuku, "Aku tidak takut pada anjing! Mereka nakal, cuma itu saja." Mata belangnya masih menilik anjing tadi sampai menghilang di balik persimpangan jalan. Tidak takut tapi disebut kata 'anjing' nya, hahahaha.

"Heee…" senandungku dengan nada meledek. Ia mengerutkan wajah.

"Apa Neesan meledekku?"

"Tiiiiidaaaak…" teriakku sembari pura-pura lihat sekeliling jalan.

Aku sedikit melirik anak itu. Gunting masih dipegang tangan mungilnya, "Sudah, antarkan aku, Neesan." Melihatnya yang bersikeras memerintahku untuk mengantarnya, akhirnya aku putuskan membantunya. Hitung-hitung mengisi waktu sebelum jadwal dibukanya perpustakaan. Seingatku, perpustakaan buka jam 10 an. Lagipula, anak sekecil ini mau kemana sih? Paling juga minta diantar ke toko permen atau toko mainan 'kan? Tidak akan menghabisnya banyak waktu.

[Satu jam kemudian]

"A—no, Seichan. Kenapa kita kesini?" tanyaku pada anak bersurai merah yang tengah berdiri di sisiku sambil memegangi ujung bajuku.

"Jangan panggil aku Seichan. Yang boleh memanggilku begitu cuma Okaasan," ia mendongak ke arahku.

"Kau ini repot sekali. Biar saja aku mau memanggilmu apa, daripada aku panggil 'bocah'."

"Hmph!" Ia berdecak dan mengalihkan pandangan sembari cemberut.

"Lalu, kenapa kita kesini?" Seichan berjalan mendahuluiku. Biarpun begitu, aku tidak akan tertinggal karena langkah kakinya pendek sekali. Hah, sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang irit tinggi badan.

"Tentu saja untuk main, Neesan. Kau bodoh ya?"

Bodoh, katanya? Seenaknya anak ini. Sudah mengancam sekarang mengataiku bodoh? Aku jitak juga nanti.

Jadi, kita mau main disini? Di taman hiburan, begitu? Lagipula, anak SMP sepertiku apa boleh masuk ke dalam ditambah lagi ada bocah sialan ini. Kenapa harus taman hiburan? Memangnya anak ini tidak pernah ke sini apa? Aduh, tiket masuknya mahal tau. Aku harus mengecek dompet, apa uangku cukup ya untuk tiket dua orang?

"—Tenang saja, Neesan. Kalau tiket aku yang bayar," lanjutnya. Kenapa anak ini bisa tau aku memikirkan masalah tiket?

Ia merogoh sesuatu di saku yang ada dibalik rompi merah yang dipakainya. Apa sih yang mau diambilnya? Momen-momen berharga bagaikan _slow motion_ menghiasi pengambilan barang yang dirogoh bocah itu dibalik rompinya dan muncullah—KARTU KREDIT?!

"Uwaaah, kartu kredit? HEI, SEICHAN! KAU CURI DARI MANA INI?!" lagi-lagi aku berteriak sambil tak lupa merebut kartu kredit yang dipegangnya. Ya, kalau mau jujur, mataku berbinar-binar melihat kartu yang bisa digesek dan masalah kelar ini, kata siapa.

Seichan mengacungkan gunting lagi padaku, "Enak saja mencuri. Itu punyaku. Aku 'kan anak orang kaya." Bangga sekali kau menyebut kata 'kaya'. Tapi, setelah kulihat, anak ini kelihatan sekali didukung finansial yang kuat. Pakaiannya bermerk dan bagus. Celana hitam pendek selutut dan kemeja putih lengan pendek dibalut rompi merah. Hmm..Kalau diperhatikan, anak ini tampan juga. Cocok dengan keluarga kaya. Ahahaha.

"Kenapa kau bisa bawa-bawa ini? bahaya sekali 'kan?"

"Otousan yang memberikannya padaku." Raut wajahnya berubah murung. Hem? Ada apa dengannya?

Hening. Kenapa Seichan diam saja?

"Tidak perlu," Ia menatapku, "—aku saja yang bayar. Hehehehe.." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Kedua alisnya naik. Gestur tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, "Ayo, kita masuk! Cepat beli tiketnya, Neesan!" Hei, bocah! Masih saja berani memerintah. Tapi, sudahlah. Dasar anak-anak.

[Di dalam taman bermain]

"Fuuh, tak disangka aku dan anak ini bisa dengan mudah masuk. Kupikir anak seusiaku tidak diperbolehkan, apa wajahku terlihat lebih tua dari seharusnya? Atau karena—" Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Seichan yang sedang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas arena _Merry-Go-Round_, "—anak itu mengacungkan gunting ke penjual tiketnya?"

Aku menghela nafas. Kurasa hari ini akan sangat berat. Setidaknya kalau anak itu semanis Tetsuchan mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Tetsuchan bagaikan malaikat dan Seichan juga bagaikan malaikat—ya, malaikat kematian, lihat saja gunting yang ada di tangannya. Dasar.

Aku menghampiri Seichan. Kelihatan sekali anak ini ingin naik arena _Merry-Go-Round_. Lihat, mata belangnya berbinar-binar begitu. Ah, ternyata anak aneh seperti dia bisa bersikap manis juga, "Seichan, mau naik itu?" Matanya menajam menatapku, kemudian mengangguk. Haha. Anak-anak memang jujur ya.

Akhirnya, kami berdua naik arena itu. Seichan bilang ia mau naik kuda karena dirinya adalah seorang calon _Emperor_ katanya—terserah padanya deh. Sedangkan aku naik apa saja bolehlah, asalkan ada di dekatnya. Habis aku takut ia jatuh nanti, mau naik kuda saja tadi susah payah bahkan aku harus menggendongnya. Seichan tidak terlalu menunjukkan emosi tapi bisa kulihat ia merasa senang, baguslah.

"Sekarang mau naik apa lagi?"

"Aku mau naik _jet coaster_."

"HAH? KAU MASIH KECIL, MANA BOLEH!"

Manik heterokromatiknya mendelik tajam membuatku merinding. Kenapa anak-anak sudah punya aura mengerikan seperti ini? hiii..

"Hei, Neesan, kau mau membantahku?"

"Bukan begitu. Lihatlah kenyataan! Tinggi badanmu kurang dari 125 cm, Seichan!" Aku menunjuk papan yang cukup dekat dari tempat kami berdiri. Papan itu adalah papan pemberitahuan untuk para pengunjung mengenai persyaratan minimal agar bisa menaiki arena tertentu. Ya, minimal tinggi badan yang diharuskan adalah 125 cm. Di papan itu ada garis merah yang menunjukkan batas minimalnya dan aku menyamakan dengan tubuh Seichan. Nah, benar kan? Kau pendek sekali ya, pfffft. Sewaktu aku seumuran dengan Seichan sepertinya aku tidak sependek ini.

"Ergh…" Aku mendengar ia meringis tapi bukan meringis kesakitan, eh? Atau ada bagian yang sakit? Jangan-jangan aku sudah melukai hatinya? Oh, tidak, jangan lempar gunting itu padaku!

"Ba-Ba-Baiklah! Cari arena lain yang lebih seru saja ya?" tawarku agak terbata-bata. Anak ini sungguh mengerikan jika sedang marah. "—ah, bagaimana kalau _bom-bom-car_? Dulu, aku dan Ayah suka sekali main itu. Mengasyikan loh!"

Seichan agak mematung sebentar. Aku tidak bisa melihat matanya yang tertutupi oleh sebagian rambutnya. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Yasudah, ayo ke sana, Neesan."

[Arena Bom-Bom-Car]

Arena _bom-bom-car_ tak kusangka akan seberisik ini. Ya, wajar saja sih suara besi-besi yang ditubrukkan tentu saja menimbulkan kebisingan. Aku dan Seichan mengantri untuk dapat giliran. Walaupun sempat tidak tertarik, Seichan mulai sedikit bersemangat setelah melihat arenanya. Sip, giliran kami.

"Neesan, kenapa kau duduk di sampingku?"

"Loh? Kita mainnya berdua, jadi aku duduk disampingmu dong."

"Siapa bilang? Kau cari mobil yang lain Neesan dan lawan aku!" lagi-lagi bicara dengan suara cempreng dan memerintah. Apa kelakuan anak kaya selalu begini ya? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Tapi kalau melihat caranya bicara dan memainkan kata-kata sepertinya anak ini berotak jenius.

"Heh, bocah merah. Kalau aku melawanmu nanti kau jatuh bagaimana? Mobilnya bertabrakkan bisa membuatmu terguncang. Badanmu kecil saja sok sekali sih," kata-kataku tadi sukses membuatku dipelototi lagi olehnya, bahkan gunting saktinya sudah nongol diujung saku. Errrghh, baiklah. "—kalau jatuh dan kalah, jangan nangis ya!"

"Hmph! Aku selalu menang karena aku selalu benar. Jadi aku tidak mungkin kalah. Sebaiknya Neesan berhati-hati jangan sampai nangis."

SETAAAAN KECIL INIIIIII….RASANYA MAU AKU PELUK SAMPAI REMUK! AKU BALAS KAU YA! ADUH, SABAR, SABAAAR LAH! INGAT, LAWANMU ANAK-ANAK!

DEBUM..DUAK…NGIIIING!

[ Sepuluh menit kemudian]

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, setan ini mengalahkanku, aku benar-benar didesak olehnya sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Ha ha ha ha," tawaku sungguh menyakitkan. Kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit begini dikalahkan oleh bocal cebol ini? Coba lihat, ia menyeringai puas padaku! Oh, Tuhan! _Facepalm_.

"Ayo, pergi ke tempat lain," Seichan berjalan memimpin duluan. Lihat sudah besar hidungnya, segitu saja kau sudah belagu, huh? Lihat saja nanti.

Seichan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mengedarkan pandangan mencari arena yang menarik perhatiannya. Hei, kalau jalan tidak bisa pelan-pelan apa? Kenapa harus buru-buru begitu, "Seichan, jangan cepat-cepat, nanti kau jatuh. Disini banyak orang."

Hah, aku tidak didengarkan olehnya. Sudahlah, aku mengawasinya saja dari dekat. Kelihatannya anak ini tidak bisa diperintah tapi sukanya memerintah. Aduh, kenapa rasanya haus sekali ya? Di dekat sini, tidak ada _stand_ penjual minuman dingin, ya?

BRUK!

Seperti ada suara, apa itu? Aku mencari arah datangnya suara tersebut dan mendapati Seichan jatuh tersungkur karena tersandung batu pembatas bahkan wajahnya sudah menyium aspal. Aaah…bagaimana ini? Baru saja aku mengalihkan pandangan, sudah jadi begini. Aku menghampirinya. Menyedihkan sekali caranya jatuh. Coba lihat sekarang? Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali bahkan bersuara saja tidak.

"Seichan baik-baik saja?" Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya mencari bangku terdekat untuk mendudukinya. "—sudah kubilang, jangan cepat-cepat jalannya 'kan? jadi jatuh."

Uwah, lututnya tergores dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Aku tatap wajahnya. Wajahnya tidak berubah, pandangan matanya juga menajam tapi terlihat titik-titik air mengumpul diekor matanya dan ia menggigit ujung bibir. Sepertinya ia menahan rasa sakit dan berusaha tidak menangis. Dasar kau anak setan yang manis.

Aku mengacak-acak helaian rambut merahnya, "Hehe, Seichan anak hebat, tidak sakit 'kan? Fuh..Fuh…" Aku meniup-niup luka dilututnya agar ia merasa lebih baik. "—kalau aku pasti sudah menangis kalau jatuh seperti tadi. Tapi, karena Seichan adalah calon _Emperor_ jadi jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu pada orang lain ya." Aku membersikan kotoran yang menempel di sepanjang wajah dan rambutnya, tak lupa tersenyum padanya. Ia hanya memandangiku saja.

KRIUUUK..

Ah, suara perut ya? Jangan bilang—

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan sambil mengobati lukamu, Seichan?" Ia mengangguk. Aku khawatir ia sulit berjalan karena sakit jadi aku menggendongnya di punggungku. Tangan mungilnya sudah melingkari leherku. Untung saja guntingnya sudah masuk ke kantung kalau tidak….aku seperti jadi tawanan, ahahaha.

Kami mencari café terdekat yang menjual makanan di dalam area taman bermain, untung saja masih sempat mendapatkan satu tempat duduk kosong walaupun aku harus berjuang melawan sepasang kekasih ngotot, tapi berkat ancungan gunting Seichan semua masalah beres.

Selama ia makan, aku mengobati lukanya. Aku membersihkan lukanya pakai tisu basah dan menempelkan plester yang aku beli untuk menutupi lukanya. Sesekali ia merintih kesakitan saat diobati, dan ngomel-ngomel karena ia pikir aku tidak becus. Selesai mengobatinya, aku pun ikut memakan makanan yang sudah kami pesan.

Aku lihat Seichan makan dengan lahap, mungkin memang benar-benar lapar. Haha. Lihat pipi dan mulutnya belepotan saus tomat! Imutnya. Mau semengerikan apapun, anak kecil tetap saja anak kecil ya. Aku membersihkan wajahnya dengan sisa tisu basahku. Seichan cuek saja dan lanjut makan. Momen yang paling lucu sih saat Seichan kepedasan saat tak sengaja memakan saus sambal punyaku.

Ah, ini saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan identitas dirinya. Sejak tadi, aku tidak bisa bertanya karena ia selalu mendesakku dengan gunting dan memerintah ini dan itu. Tak disangka, Seichan mau bicara setelah perjuangan panjangku bercerita tentang identitas diriku sendiri padanya—ah, ini mengingatkanku saat aku bercerita pada Tetsu-chan. Ia bercerita Otousan-nya berjanji akan mengajaknya ke sini hari ini tapi tidak bisa karena ada pekerjaan mendadak. Saat aku tanya kenapa ia bersikeras pergi sendiri, ia tidak menjawab dan malah memelototiku. Padahal tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat dimana Otousannya bisa meluangkan waktu lagi, kenapa tidak begitu saja? kenapa harus memaksa hari ini?

"Pokoknya aku harus pergi hari ini, Neesan."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusan Neesan."

Apa? Lagi-lagi suara cempreng angkuhnya membuatku kesal. Tidak ada urusan denganku? Tapi, jelas-jelas kau melibatkan aku! Dasar anak kecil!

"Jadi, Neesan bisa main basket?" Aku mengangguk. Ia memperhatikanku dalam-dalam. "—jangan suka berbohong, Neesan."

UAPAAA? Aku dibilang bohong? Aku memang bisa main basket, yaaa maksudku, hanya tau sih tapi tidak jago. Aku kan hanya seorang manager, apa yang kau harapkan?

"Aku tidak bohong, Seichan. Kalau tidak tau, jangan berkomentar."

"Aku tau. Neesan adalah manager yang ditugaskan untuk mengatur menu latihan 'kan?"

"Hah?"

Apa? Dari mana anak ini tau masalah itu? Seingatku, aku tidak menceritakan tentang itu tadi. Kemampuannya menilik orang sangat luar biasa mengerikan.

Seichan meneguk habis jus buahnya dan kemudian, "Ayo, Neesan, " Ia lompat dari tempat duduknya, mulai berdiri tegap lagi. Telapak tangan kecilnya menarik lengan bajuku, "—aku mau naik bianglala."

[Di dalam bilik Bianglala]

Seichan menempelkan kedua tangannya di dekat jendela. Iris mata kuning-merah miliknya memperhatikan setiap detil pemandangan yang terjadi sepanjang naiknya posisi bianglala.

"Neesan," Ia menoleh padaku. Raut wajahnya sulit dijelaskan, kedua alisnya menaut. "—Okaasan pernah mengajakku naik ini tahun lalu tepat di tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini."

Mataku membulat mendengar ucapannya. Entah kenapa ada rasa pilu di dadaku saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya, apa ini? Seichan kembali memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Aku berpikir sejenak, apakah mungkin ia memaksa datang hari ini karena ingin datang di hari yang sama dengan hari kedatangan dulu bersama Okaasan-nya? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak ada ajak Okaasan-nya saja? kenapa harus pergi sendirian?

"Seichan—"

"Neesan, bisa tolong temani aku ke suatu tempat lagi?" pintanya. Ini kata-kata pertamanya yang menginsyaratkan sebuah permohonan yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan ia tidak mengancam dengan gunting sembari memerintah.

"Boleh. Kemana?"

"Bertemu dengan Okaasan."

.

.

.

Mataku terbelalak sesampainya di tempat yang ingin di tuju oleh Seichan. Ya, sebuah kompleks pemakaman elit yang berada di tengah kota.

"Seichan—"

"Okaasan ada disana," Ia menunjuk papan batu besar bertuliskan '_Akashi Family Grave_'. Ah, benar dugaanku, Okaasan Seichan sudah tiada.

Seichan berlari menghampiri batu besar itu. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya dan memejamkan mata. Aku pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama dan berdoa untuk Ibu Seichan. Entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan bersyukur, setidaknya keluargaku masih lengkap tidak seperti Seichan.

"Okaasan, hari ini aku datang ke taman bermain waktu itu bersama dengan Neesan. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan," ujarnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Di saat seperti ini, masih bisa berwajah seperti itu, kau anak yang hebat Seichan.

Saat Seichan mengatakan itu entah kenapa rasanya sedih sekali. Aku kira anak ini kerjanya mengancam orang tetapi tak disangka ia menikmati jalan-jalan kita hari ini. Bahkan aku sudah berkali-kali kesal padanya, kalau saja aku tau lebih awal, aku akan membuat hari ini adalah hari yang tidak akan kau lupakan Seichan. Jadi menyesal.

"Seichan, maafkan aku, seandainya—"

Seichan menatapku. Ia berjalan mendekat padaku dan menarik bajuku menyuruhku untuk menunduk. Aku kembali berjongkok untuk bisa memandang wajahnya lebih jelas. Helaian rambut merahnya tertiup angin di hari senja menambah kesan menyedihkan. Tidak, tidak boleh seperti itu. Ini tidak menyedihkan. Ini hari yang menyenangkan, benar! Aku mengacak-acak lagi rambutnya sedangkan Seichan hanya terdiam.

Seichan melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya di leherku sekali lagi. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundakku.

"Terima kasih Neesan sudah menemaniku hari ini."

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Sama-sama, Seichan. Lain kali, kalau kita bertemu lagi, ayo main ke taman bermain bersama." Aku bisa merasakan ia mengangguk pelan. "—dan jangan bawa gunting lagi ya!"

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali merogoh kantung celana tempat ia menyimpan gunting merah teman setianya.

"Ini untuk Neesan," Ia menyerahkan guntingnya padaku. Apa maksudnya? Seichan memberikannya padaku?

"Untuk apa?"

"Jaga gunting itu ya Neesan. Itu gunting kesayanganku! Kalau kau menghilangkannya, kau akan tau akibatnya Neesan," Nada bicaranya kembali seperti semula. Memerintah dan menakutkan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung meratapi nasibku dimana aku diberikan hadiah kenangan sebuah gunting merah keramat oleh seorang bocah berambut merah dan berkelakuan seperti raja.

"Eh? Kalau begitu jangan berikan padaku."

"Neesan bodoh ya. Tadi Neesan bilang kalau kita bertemu lagi akan main ke taman bermain bersama dan aku tidak boleh bawa gunting, jadi Neesan yang membawanya sampai kita bertemu lagi."

Aku dikatai bodoh lagi. Sudahlah, capek. Tapi, yang dikatakan Seichan ada benarnya juga. Lagipula, kalau gunting ini ada padaku, sudah pasti anak ini tidak akan membawa gunting kemana-mana.

"Botchan!"

Terdengar suara laki-laki dari arah tempat kami datang. Aku melihat pria paruh baya menghampiri kami. Siapa dia? Lalu, botchan? Apa maksudnya Seichan?

"Nakano.."

"Nakano?"

Aku berdiri menghadap pria itu. Ia menundukkan kepala sebagai penghormatan, begitu pula yang aku lakukan. Seichan masih berdiri disisiku sembari menggenggam telapak tanganku.

"Botchan, kenapa anda pergi diam-diam? Tuan besar khawatir."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Otousan tidak datang kesini?" balasnya ketus. Mata herokromatiknya mendingin.

"Karena Tuan Besar pergi ke taman hiburan mencari Botchan. Katanya Tuan Besar tidak menemukan anda jadi saya pikir anda ada disini dan syukurlah anda baik-baik saja," ujar pria itu. Sepertinya, pria itu ada hubungan dengan keluarga Seichan. Kalau dilihat dari caranya bicara mungkin pria itu adalah pelayan di keluarganya.

Saat mendengar itu, mata tajamnya melemah. Aku merasa genggaman tangannya mengendur, "Seichan, pulanglah. Otousan khawatir. Ayo, cepat."

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Seichan melepaskan tanganku dan mendekati pria itu. Aku tersenyum pada pria itu. Pria itu pun mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku sudah menjaga Seichan. Aku melambaikan tangan seiring dengan perginya pria itu bersama Seichan. Melihat Seichan semakin jauh mengingatkanku pada perpisahanku dengan Tetsuchan. Seichan memang menakutkan tapi aku akui ia sangat menarik perhatian dan tak disangka bisa menjadi anak yang sangat manis.

"Neesan!" Seichan berteriak, "—awas kalau guntingnya hilang! Jangan lupa janji Neesan!" Sekilas aku bisa melihat seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ahaha. Aku tau, tak usah diingatkan. Kalau tidak, suatu hari kita bertemu kau akan mengancamku lagi 'kan? Dasar bocah cebol merah! Semoga kita bertemu lagi dan hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan, ya? Tapi..

"AAAAAAH! AKU LUPA DENGAN PERPUSTAKAANNYA LAGIIII‼"

Hari yang menyenangkan namun menyesakkan karena PR-ku bertumpuk lagi.

* * *

**Untuk chapter ini jika ada yang tidak suka, mohon maafkan saya. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa gue lakukan. Fuh.. kenapa yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Seichan selalu begini? Maaf ya. Gue gak suka ma bapaknya. *gorok si bapak***

**Sip, sebelumnya gue mengucapkan Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Bathin. Jikalau saya ada salah pada kalian semua mohon dimaafkan. Hehe.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua pihak yang sudah bersedia mensupport fic saya. Maaf, gue belum sempat bales review kalian karena waktu saya yang sempit *lebay* Sankyuu na!**

**Untuk Followers cerita gue, kalian bisa lihat profil gue kalo penasaran Fic apa yg selanjutnya bakal gue publish. Udah gue buat daftarnya.**

**NEXT CHAPTER : LITTLE SHINTAROU NANODAYOOO~! Mattete ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : OOC, gajeh ngepol, gagal unyu.**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Family? Friendship?**

**Yang jelas abal dan banyak typo mungkin? Gue gak baca lagi. Langsung ketik tanpa ngintip(?) soalnya. Penuh OOC-an.**

**NOTE : INI GAGAL UNYU! CERITANYA MAKSA! AUTHOR MAKSA UPDATE SOALE! WAHAHA!**

* * *

**Help me, Oneesan!**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

Help me, Oneesan karya tidak bermutu sang Author yang tidak menerima manfaat materil dari fanfic ini

* * *

**Day 3 : Green-Haired Boy**

* * *

.

.

Aku memandangi tanaman kaktus boncel di dekat kaca. Memangku wajah.

Kaktus. Hijau dan berduri. Tapi mungil dan menggemaskan.

Hah. Hari yang membosankan.

Menghela nafas. Capek. Ngantuk. Bosan. Semalam aku harus bergadang untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku mengerjakan PR. Tapi, tetap saja tidak terlalu membantu. Semua ini gara-gara aku tidak jadi ke perpustakaan. Ya, gara-gara bocah-bocah setan itu. Ah, bukan. Satunya malaikat dan satunya baru bocah setan.

Pandanganku beralih ke rak pensil. Disana tertancap (baca : terdapat) gunting berwarna merah, oleh-oleh dari si bocah setan tukang perintah. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarnya? Dia akan menepati janji 'kan? Tidak bawa gunting lagi?

Tak lama sudut mataku menangkap boneka beruang yang ada di ranjangku. Beruang? Ah, Tetsu-chan. Apa mereka suka cangkir beruangnya? Anak manis itu cocok sekali kalau minum pakai cangkir itu.

Apa kami bertemu lagi ya? Semoga saja.

Sekarang, aku membolak-balik halaman kalender—melihat berapa lama lagi waktu tersisa untuk liburan musim panas. Hem. Seminggu lagi. Malas. Ingin terus libur. Mana PR-ku masih banyak. Bagaimana ini. Tapi aku suntuk, butuh udara segar.

Minggu depan teman baikku ulang tahun ya. Sebaiknya aku memberikannya hadiah. Apa yang cocok untuknya? Hm…

Ah, ini kesempatan bagus!

Selagi sedang suntuk, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan sembari mencari hadiah untuk temanku. Ide bagus!

Aku bersiap untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Membawa tas selempang kecil yang berisi dompet, ponsel dan juga payung. Cuaca di musim panas tidak bersahabat, kadang payung bisa menjadi pelindung hati yang lara. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Sudahlah, ayo berangkat.

Sesaat sebelum berangkat, aku sempat dimarahi Ibu karena lagi-lagi malah pergi jalan-jalan bukannya mengerjakan PR. Kau tidak tau, bu! Apa yang dialami anakmu dua hari ini! Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengerjakannya tiap malam.

Jadi, hari ini, aku akan pergi kemana? Hadiah apa yang bagus untuknya? Sebaiknya aku pergi mencari hadiahnya di mall saja. Kata salah satu teman sekelasku, disana banyak toko-toko asesoris yang bagus dan murah.

.

.

.

Jalanan selalu saja ramai akan orang banyak. Padahal ini musim panas, tapi orang-orang tetap saja mampu beraktifitas, ya? Uwah, panasnya tidak tertahankan.

Hm? Apa itu? Hijau-hijau? Kenapa diantara kerumunan orang bisa ada pemandangan hijau yang asri nan ramah lingkungan seperti itu? Sesuatu yang hijau itu tidak bisa kulihat jelas karena bergerak maju dan juga tertutupi orang-orang yang sedang lewat. Jadi apa benda hijau yang melayang itu?

Entah kenapa rasanya penasaran dengan benda hijau melayang itu. Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke kanan dan kiri demi dapat bisa melihat benda itu. Alhasil, aku melihatnya. Ternyata… MANUSIA? ANAK MANUSIA? RAMBUTNYA HIJAU?!

Kenapa rambutnya bisa hijau begitu? Seberapa besarkah rasa cinta terhadap lingkungan yang dimiliki orang tuanya? Ini konyol. Dua hari yang lalu, aku bertemu anak berambut biru muda, kemarin warna merah dan sekarang aku melihat warna hijau? Ada apa sih dengan anak jaman sekarang? Apa mereka suka mencat rambut? Atau orang tua mereka yang tidak waras?

Anak itu berjalan terhuyung sembari membawa sesuatu—kotak besar. Sepertinya berat.

Dari arah depan anak itu, ada seorang pria sedang berjalan sembari menelepon dan—

*BRAK!*

*PRANG!*

Menabraknya.

Eh?

Kotaknya jatuh. Kok bunyi _'prang'_?

Anak berambut hijau itu menatap kotak yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sedangkan pria yang menabraknya berlalu begitu saja melewatinya.

"Hei, paman."

Ah, dia bersuara.

Pria itu terus saja berjalan sembari menelepon. Semakin jauh dari anak itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, anak itu melepaskan salah satu sepatu yang dipakainya. Lalu,

*SYUUUNG!*

Melemparnya—

*BLETAK!*

"ADUH!"

Dan mengenai sasaran. Tepat di kepala pria itu.

Hebat sekali lemparannya! Seperti parabola. Tepat jatuh diatas kepalanya. Keren!

"Hooo!" Aku bertepuk tangan kemudian mengancungkan jempol ke arah anak itu. _Nice Shoot_!

"HEI, BOCAH! BERANI SEKALI KAU MELEMPARIKU DENGAN SEPATU, HUH?"

"Hei, paman. Kau duluan yang sudah menabrakku! Seenaknya saja, paman pergi tanpa minta maaf nanodayo."

Nanodayo?

Cara bicara anak itu aneh dan…angkuh sekali.

"APA? Anak kecil sudah berani kurang ajar pada yang lebih tua?" Pria itu menggeram kesal. Aku jadi gregetan melihatnya.

Anak berkepala hijau itu mendekati sang pria tanpa takut, "Seharusnya paman yang malu. Paman sudah menabrakku, _lucky item_-nya jadi pecah nanodayo."

"_Lucky item_? Hal konyol apa itu? Sudahlah, bocah, aku sibuk," pria itu berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Ponsel yang digenggamnya bertengger lagi di telinganya. Sedangkan si bocah cilik, hanya mengerutkan alisnya—memandangi kotak yang jatuh.

Aku mulai tidak sabaran. Interupsi dimulai!

"Hei, paman."

Aku berdiri menghalangi jalan pria itu.

"Hah? Apa-apaan lagi kau bocah?"

BOCAH KATANYA? Ya, aku memang masih SMP, tapi….

"Kau sudah menabrak anak berkepala hijau itu tadi. Aku melihatnya. Paman harus bertanggung jawab."

"Apa? Bertanggung jawab? Aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan."

"Jelas-jelas, paman yang bersalah. Paman harus mengganti barang yang pecah itu."

"APA?" pekiknya nyaring.

Semua orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, sejenak berhenti untuk melihat perdebatan antara aku dan pria itu. Mereka mulai penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di tengah jalan begini. Huh, disini banyak orang, aku tidak takut. Lagipula, aku punya senjata rahasia.

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya. Pria itu mulai gelisah dilihat banyak orang namun masih berusaha mengelak.

"Hei, paman. Kalau paman tidak menggantinya, aku bisa teriak disini loh. Misalnya, 'Kyaaaa… ada orang mesuuum..' seperti itu.. bagaimana?"

Senjata yang bagus 'kan?

Pria itu menoleh khawatir pada lingkungannya. Semua menatapnya curiga. Ia berdecak kesal dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari celananya. AHAHAHA. DOMPET!

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas bernominal besar. Sebelum kembali berjalan, si pria pura-pura meminta maaf pada si bocah dan menyerahkan uangnya. Menerima uang secara mendadak sepertinya membuat anak itu bingung. Ia memandangi terus uang yang ada di telapak tangannya.

"Hei, adik kecil," Aku menyapanya. Ia mendongakan wajah dan mengedip sesaat. Berpikir sejenak. Kalau diperhatikan wajahnya tampan untuk ukuran anak-anak. Bulu matanya juga lentik. Bola matanya hijau emerald. Keren.

"Terima kasih, Oneesan," Tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan angkuh. "—hmpt..tapi, aku tidak minta bantuan Oneesan. Jadi, jangan salah paham, aku cuma tidak enak hati nanodayo," katanya.

Heh? Apa-apaan sikap anehnya itu? Panas lalu dingin.

"Ahaha. Sama-sama."

Anak berambut hijau itu berjongkok untuk merapikan kotak yang sudah jatuh. Saat ia angkat, aku bisa mendengar suara benda pecah belah seperti beling. Aku jadi penasaran apa isinya.

"—ngomong-ngomong, apa isi kotak itu?"

*BRAAK!*

Belum sempat ia menjawab, aku sudah bisa melihat isinya. Kotaknya terbuka saat diangkat dan isinya berhamburan ke jalanan. Apa ini warnanya hijau juga? Pecahan keramik?

"Ini _lucky item_ nanodayo."

Lucky item? Apa lagi itu? Sepertinya, ia tadi menyebutkan itu juga pada pria itu.

"_Lucky item_? Apa itu?"

Iris mata emeraldnya menatapku. Alisnya naik satu. Apa-apaan pandangannya itu? Seakan mengatakan _'Masa itu saja kau tidak tau, Oneesan?'_

"Masa itu saja kau tidak tau, Oneesan?"

"APA?"

Kenapa tepat sekali tebakanku?

Ia mengesah. Wajahnya mendongak angkuh kepadaku. Memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berbinar saat bicara, "_Lucky Item _adalah benda keberuntungan. Dari bahasanya saja, harusnya Oneesan mengerti nanodayo."

"HA?"

"—_Lucky Item_ paling ampuh adalah _lucky item_ yang diberitahu oleh Oha-Asa. Setiap pagi, Oha-Asa akan mengumumkan lucky item setiap zodiak."

Oha-Asa? Apa itu? Zodiak? Ramalan bintang, begitu?

Ia kembali menatapku. Kali ini aku mengerti arti pandangannya.

"Pasti, Oneesan mau tanya kenapa aku percaya, benar 'kan?"

Tuh benar kan.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Kelihatan sekali nanodayo. Setiap orang juga bilang begitu padaku."

"Lalu, kenapa kau percaya?"

"Karena Oha-Asa benar. Apa Oneesan tidak tau kata-kata 'manusia berusaha dan Tuhan menentukan'? Aku menjalani segala yang aku bisa dan mengikuti takdirku nanodayo."

Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Kenapa anak sekecil ini sudah memikirkan hal seperti itu? rumit sekali.

"Haa.. begitukah?" Yasudahlah, biarkan saja ia mau bicara apa. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"—tapi, _lucky item_-nya pecah. Bagaimana ini?" Wajahnya tertunduk lemas. Apa? Jadi, karena _lucky item_-nya pecah ia sedih? Kulihat, tangan mungilnya mengeratkan pegangan pada boneka kecil yang tergantung di celananya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah pecah. Beli yang baru saja dari uang paman tadi."

Jari-jarinya yang menggenggam uang kertas sekarang menengadah. Ia memandangi uang itu sesaat.

"Tapi, dimana aku bisa menemukan yang sama? Celengan ini sudah tinggal satu-satunya di toko nanodayo, sulit dicari, " wajahnya makin suram. Alisnya bertekuk. Suara angkuhnya pun ikut melemah seiring wajahnya tertunduk. Ia meraih kotak itu dan melirik isinya yang sudah berhamburan.

"Celengan? Jadi, itu celengan?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Aku memecahkan celenganku untuk membeli celengan ini nanodayo."

"APA? Untuk apa kau memecahkan celenganmu hanya untuk membeli celengan lagi?"

Ini benar-benar menggelikan. Sebelumnya, masalah _lucky item_, lalu sekarang celengan yang sengaja dipecahkan membuahkan hasil sebuah celengan yang tidak sengaja pecah? Kenapa masalah celengan _lucky item_ saja bisa merepotkan begini? Lalu, kenapa wajahnya menyedihkan begitu hanya karena ini? Aku tidak mengerti pikirannya.

"Ini beda nanodayo. Kata Oha-Asa, _lucky item_-nya adalah celengan kodok besar terbuat dari barang pecah belah."

'-nya'? Apa maksudnya '-nya' itu?

Tapi, melihatnya sedih begitu, aku jadi tidak tega. Baiklah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari bersama? Kebetulan aku juga sedang mencari hadiah untuk temanku. Kita mampir ke toko, siapa tau menemukan yang sama."

Bola matanya yang sempat meredup itu kembali berbinar-binar. Tangan mungilnya mengepal boneka kecil di celananya semakin erat. Tubuhnya condong ke arahku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku akan menemanimu."

Ia mengedip. Mendadak kembali membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Sedikit aku bisa melihat garis merah samar-samar di sekitar pipinya.

"A-aku tidak memintanya. Oneesan yang memaksaku. Jadi, boleh saja nanodayo."

Lagi-lagi sikap panas dan dinginnya itu.

"Ba-baiklah. Terserah padamu saja," Aku menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah, "—jadi, siapa namamu adik kecil?"

"Mi-midorima.. Shintarou. Enam tahun," jawabnya malu-malu. Suara angkuhnya tadi kemana? Baiklah. Tak lama ia melanjutkan dengan nada tinggi, "—aku memberitahukannya bukan karena aku ingin. Oneesan yang bertanya."

Oke. Oke. Sudah cukup, panas dinginnnya, nanti aku masuk angin.

"Oh. Aku panggil Shin-chan ya?"

Ia menoleh cepat. Diam. Buang pandangan lagi.

"Jangan panggil begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Eum…itu…" Ia menghentakkan kaki, "—terserah Oneesan saja. Aku sih tidak mau dipanggil begitu nanodayo."

APA-APAAN ANAK INI? SIKAP PANAS DAN DINGINNYA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TERTAHANKAN! IMUT SIH TAPI.. MENYEBALKAN!

Ah. Aku tau. Anak ini…pasti…

TSUNDERE.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Shin-chan berjalan bersama menuju mall terdekat. Kotak yang berisi celengan kodok yang pecah sudah kami evakuasi. Aku tidak mau membuangnya sih, jadi aku menitipkannya pada penitipan barang di mall. Entah kenapa, rasanya sayang saja kalau dibuang, apalagi itu hasil kerja keras Shin-chan.

Kami berjalan menyusuri toko-toko yang ada di mall. Kebanyakan toko disana tidak menjual celengan yang dimaksud Shin-chan. Jadi, sebaiknya kami mencari dimana?

Seperti biasa, disini banyak orang. Berapa kali aku harus khawatir kehilangan anak kecil. Mulai dari kasus Tetchan dan kemudian Seichan. Tapi, sepertinya anak ini tidak terlalu banyak tingkah jadi mudah untuk mengawasinya.

"Shin-chan.."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu."

MASA BODOH! Semakin kau menolak, semakin aku ingin panggil begitu. Lagipula, APA-APAAN WAJAHNYA YANG MERONA ITU? SUNGGUH!

Hentikanlah, diriku. Kau tidak tau? Tsundere memang menggemaskan tapi tanpa kau sadari ia bisa sangat menyakitkan.

"Hei, Oneesan. Kalau jalan yang benar, nanti menabrak orang. Kasihan orang yang tertabrak oleh Oneesan."

Tuh kan benar.

Tapi, aku mengerti maksud ucapannya. Harus diputar balik kenyataannya.

Sesegera mungkin aku menarik tangan mungilnya. Menggandengnya.

"Hehe, oleh karena itu, Shin-chan akan menjagaku agar tidak menabrak orang," sahutku sembari memperlihatkan tangan kami yang saling bertautan.

Hahahaha! SHIN-CHAN MALU! WAJAHNYA MAKIN MERAH! TIDAK~ DIA IMUT SEKALI!

Ia menepis tanganku, "Hmpt, aku tidak mau bergandengan dengan Oneesan. Memangnya Oneesan anak kecil yang harus dijaga? Oneesan lebih tua jadi bersikaplah yang benar nanodayo."

Suara angkuh itu lagi.

Aku jadi teringat dengan kaktus di rumahku. Shin-chan mirip kaktus itu. Hijau dan berduri. Menusuk sekali kalau sedang 'tsun'. Tapi, imut dan menggemaskan saat 'dere'.

"Baiklah."

Kami memasuki tiap toko-toko disana. Tidak ada barang yang sama. Setiap mendapat respon tidak baik dari penjaga toko, wajah Shin-chan kelihatan sangat murung.

Karena lelah berjalan, kami istirahat sebentar di bangku.

"Shin-chan.."

"Kubilang, jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah bahas itu!"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya untuk apa sih _lucky item _itu? Memangnya harus kau membelinya?"

"Aku harus membelinya. Pokoknya harus. Benda itu digunakan untuk mencegah kesialan yang terjadi nanodayo."

Anak ini keras kepala juga. Sama dengan Seichan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Jadi, itu _lucky item_ milikmu? Memangnya kau sedang tertimpa kesialan?"

"Bukan," Ia mengambil boneka kecil di celananya, menunjukkannya padaku, "—ini baru _lucky item_-ku."

"Boneka kelinci?" Ia mengangguk. Mataku berkedip. Jadi, itu kelinci? Kelinci putih. Bentuknya lumayan kecil dan lebih mirip seperti strap ponsel. "—kalau begitu, celengan itu untuk siapa?"

"Adikku."

"Adikmu? Memang ada apa dengan adikmu sampai harus butuh _lucky item_?"

"Setiap zodiak memang seharusnya membawa _lucky item_ nanodayo. Supaya tidak sial!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Anggap begitu."

Ia berdecak pelan. Aku makin bingung. Jadi, kenapa ia berwajah murung begitu? Kenapa ia bersikeras untuk mencarinya? Aku tau, pasti anak ini memang maniak. Tapi, ada batas tertentu yang bisa aku lihat, bahwa ia sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Jadi, apa itu?

"Jadi..itu.."

"Oneesan berisik, tanya terus, " Ia berdiri dan berjalan duluan, "—kalau begini, kapan ketemunya. Aku harus cepat menemukannya nanodayo."

Hah. Anak ini. Sungguh menyebalkan saat 'tsun'. Lagi-lagi, tidak terjawab. Jadi, kenapa harus terburu-buru. Siang bolong saja belum.

Kami mencari kira-kira menghabiskan waktu tiga jam. Hasilnya nihil. Ada celengan kodok tapi terbuat dari plastik dan Shin-chan tidak mau, ia mau terbuat dari bahan pecah belah. Sekalinya ada celengan keramik, bentuknya bukan kodok maupun katak. Ia tidak mau. Ah, susah sekali.

"AH!" Aku melihat sesuatu di toko _action figure_ disana. Kodok yang ada di salah satu anime terkenal. Uwah! Itu saja!

"Shin-chan! Itu saja!" Aku menunjuk ke arah _figure_ katak yang dipajang di etalase toko.

"Gamabunta? Tapi, kecil nanodayo"

"Iya," aku mengangguk semangat. "—tidak apa-apa. Ayo coba kita tanya."

Aku menarik paksa tangannya memasuki toko itu. Kami bertanya pada sang penjaga toko sekaligus pemilik. Tetapi, ia bilang itu bukan terbuat dari keramik tapi dari kaca yang dicat. Padahal salah satu fungsinya bisa dijadikan celengan sekaligus pajangan. _What an absurd thing!_

Shin-chan tidak mau pada awalnya, tapi aku berusaha menyakinkannya kalau itu sama-sama pecah belah. Dan, harganya membuat mulutku menganga lebar. Mahal sekali. Bahkan uang yang diberikan oleh pria sialan itu tidak cukup. Bagaimana ini?

Ah, Shin-chan. Wajahnya murung lagi. Mana sikap angkuh dan panas dinginmu, huh?

Aku merogoh tas dan melihat isi dompetku. Hah. Bodoh. Kemarin aku baru saja memakai uangku untuk masuk ke taman hiburan bersama Seichan. Ah, apa aku pakai uang untuk membeli hadiah temanku? Tapi..

"Hei, owner. Ini cukup untuk membelinya kan? Aku tambahkan," aku menyerahkan uangku pada sang _owner_. Ia mengangguk pelan. Sang gamabunta pun siap dibungkus.

"Oneesan.."

Aku berbalik menghadap si bocah tsundere, "Hehe, Shin-chan. Aku tidak tau alasannya kenapa kau bersikap begitu tapi.. tidak apa-apa."

Si rambut hijau menunduk. Kembali memeras boneka kelinci _lucky item_ miliknya.

Setelah membelinya, kami pergi dan mengambil barang titipan tadi—kotak dengan celengan kodok yang sudah pecah.

"Sayang sekali ya. Padahal kodok yang pecah ini lebih imut daripada Gamabunta."

Diam. Kenapa sejak tadi anak ini diam saja?

"Shin-chan.."

Ia berhenti berjalan, iris emeraldnya menatapku lurus, "Oneesan, mau bertemu dengan adikku?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Kami berada di sebuah kamar serba putih. Bau obat menyuak masuk hidungku. Sangat menyengat.

Dihadapanku ada seorang gadis kecil sedang berbaring tak berdaya. Rambutnya hijau panjang terurai sampai bahu. Bola matanya sepadan warna dengan rambutnya. Wajahnya mirip dengan Shin-chan. Aku memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Ia tersenyum memandangku.

Shin-chan mengeluarkan gamabunta dan menempatkannya di meja samping ranjang.

"Ini _lucky item_ untukmu hari ini. Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Oniichan," jawab sang gadis kecil lemah.

Shin-chan berbalik dan berdiri di depanku. Aku menundukkan kepala.

"Adikku sakit nanodayo. Sudah dua minggu ia tidak bisa bergerak karena kakinya patah. Padahal sebentar lagi ada pentas drama dan adikku tokoh utamanya. Ia ingin sekali memainkan peran itu. Supaya cepat sembuh, kesialannya harus dihilangkan."

Hah. Menghela nafas.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau anak yang manis, ya? Aku mengerti kalau kau sangat menyayangi adikmu. Bahkan rela memecahkan celengan berhargamu demi sebuah celengan lagi. Mencarinya susah payah dan malah pecah. Tapi, caranya… baiklah, aku akan berusaha mengerti cara pandang polosnya. Kau kakak yang baik ya, Shin-chan.

Aku mengusap helaian rambut hijaunya, ia mendongak, "Aku mengerti. Semoga adikmu cepat sembuh." Aku menatap sang gadis kecil yang sudah tersenyum lebar. Beruntung sekali punya kakak yang perhatian.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Jam kunjungan juga sudah mau habis. Aku pamit diri, padahal aku ingin sekali berbincang lebih lama dengan anak tsundere dan adiknya itu. Saat aku pamit, Shin-chan hanya diam saja dan pura-pura tidak perduli. Tapi sudahlah. Waktunya pulang.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit dan akhirnya mencapai ambang pintu masuk utama rumah sakit. Berhenti sejenak di depan rumah sakit. Memandangi lantai tempat adik Shin-chan dirawat.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Shin-chan."

Belum sempat berbalik, aku melihat sosok anak kecil yang sedang terengah-engah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menghampiriku perlahan.

"Shin-chan, kenapa kau disini? Ada apa?"

"Te-terima kasih, Oneesan, sudah membantuku," katanya. Aku sempat bengong dan tak lama tersenyum padanya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Aku bisa melihat adanya semburat merah di wajahnya. Dasar tsundere. "—aku kesini karena adikku yang menyuruhku, bukan karena aku ingin nanodayo."

Yah, mulai lagi panas dinginnya.

"Iya. Iya," aku acak-acak terus rambut hijau uniknya. Dasar kau kaktus!

Ia merogoh saku celananya—mengambil sesuatu. Boneka kelinci _lucky item_. Ia meremasnya pelan kemudian menyodorkannya padaku. Tangannya menyundul lenganku, seperti memaksaku untuk mengambil benda itu. Kenapa tidak bilang langsung saja sih?

"Ini untuk Oneesan, ambil!" teriaknya keras sekali sembari memejamkan mata. Wajahnya malu-malu. "—kata Oha-Asa tadi pagi, aku harus memberikan _lucky item_-ku hari ini untuk orang yang sudah menolongku. Supaya orang itu tidak sial."

Jadi, aku orang itu? Supaya tidak sial, katanya? Ahaha.

Tangan mungilnya memaksaku untuk mengambil boneka itu. Tapi wajahnya…malu-malu. Manisnya.

"Ya, terima kasih," sahutku sembari senyum ke arahnya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan perlahan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu. Aku memandangi boneka mungil kelinci putih yang ada di telapak tanganku. Dasar, anak tsundere ramah lingkungan yang manis!

"Shin-chan!"

Aku memanggilnya. Ia menoleh.

"Aku sekolah di Teikou. Disana ada klub basket yang sangat hebat, dan aku managernya. Kurasa, Shin-chan bisa menjadi _shooter_ yang hebat. Aku lihat lemparan sepatumu tadi."

Shin-chan terdiam sesaat kemudian kembali berjalan. Beberapa langkah ia sempat melirik lagi ke belakang kemudian berjalan lagi. Anak yang menggemaskan.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan hadiah ulang tahun temanku? Argh!

* * *

**Ahaha. Apaan coba ini? gue gak mau aja bikin terlalu angst kek sei-chan tapi malah jadi bapuk kek gini. Maaf yak. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Ahahaha! Kalo kurang unyu ya inget Author-nya aja! *kedip maut* Yg jelas sih kurang mantap dibandingkan chapter Seichan *bagi gue***

**Oia, gue gak ngejelasin midorima pake kacamata apa gak disini, krn emg sengaja karena dia masih 6 tahun jadi gue pikir dia belom pake kacamata. AHAHAHA!**

**Btw, gue ngebut ngetiknya, karena gue gak punya waktu ngetik minggu ini karena mau maen ke AFAID! YEY! Reika-samaaaa tunggu akuuuuu! *kesono cuma buat liat reika* ehem.**

**Well, makasih buat review, favs, dan follownya…! Maafkan daku yg gak sempet ngebales review karena ya… pulsa inet ane abis men! Ini Cuma cukup buat update story! *nangis sesegukan***

**See you next chapter! And don't forget to review, fav and follow! *wink***

**NEXT CHAPTER : LITTLE RYOUTA-SSU!**


End file.
